OS Pezberry
by KeepCalmAndLoveFaberrittana
Summary: Santana rompt avec Dani parce qu'elles ne "s'entendent" plus d'après ce que la latina raconte. Et si ce n'était pas la vérité ?
1. Chapter 1

_**meg1287 : Voila un OS Pezberry, tu me dira si tu voudra une suite ou l'adapter en fic :) Bonne lecture !**_

_**Santana rompt avec Dani parce qu'elles ne "s'entendent" plus d'après ce que la latina raconte. Et si ce n'était pas la vérité ?  
**_

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

Déjà deux semaines que Santana avaient rompu avec Dani et quand la latina avait donner l'excuse de ne plus s'entendre, la petite diva était rester perplexe. C'est vrai que les quelques semaines avant leurs rupture, Santana était assez distante par rapport à Dani et Rachel l'avait remarquer.

C'est tout naturellement qu'en ce dimanche matin Rachel prépare le petit-déjeuner quand Santana se lève, lui déposant une tasse de café fumante avec des tartines en face de sa place habituelle. Rachel lui offre un de ses fameux sourire colgate et s'assoie en face d'elle.

_**-Bonjour San'..**_

_**-Gmmf..**_

_**-Désoler, j'ai oublier qu'il ne faut pas te parler avant ton café..**_

La latina bois une gorgé de son café tout en mangeant une tartine. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Rachel coupe le silence qui c'était installer.

_**-Je peut avoir un bonjour correcte maintenant ?**_

_**-Bonjour..**_

_**-Ça va ?**_

_**-Oui, et toi ?**_

_**-Oui, Kurt est parti tôt ce matin voir Blaine donc on ne le verra pas avant demain je suppose !**_

Santana acquiesça, débarrassa sa tasse et se posa sur le canapé pour regarder la télé. Rachel arrive quelques instant plus tard et fait de même. La diva aimerez tellement demander a sa colocataire la véritable raison de sa rupture mais la dernière fois que Kurt voulais savoir, la latina s'était mise très en colère en lui jurant dessus en espagnol. Du coup la petite brune voulait éviter, elle fût cependant tirer de ses penser quand Santana se retourna vers elle.

_**-Bon ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**_

_**-Quoi ? Non, rien. Rien je t'assure..**_

La latina arqua un sourcil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, arma son regard le plus noir et reposa sa question.

_**-J'ai dit, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**_

_**-Je voulais juste, heu'm, te poser une question mais c'est bon s'a ira..**_

La petite brune lui fit un petit sourire et se replongea dans la télé. Santana souffla, elle s'avait exactement ce que Rachel voulait, la véritable raison de sa rupture avec Dani. "Comme si j'allais lui dire, Hey Rach' sa roule ? Au faite je t'ai pas dit je suis amoureuse de toi ! C'est drôle non ? Pauvre imbécile !" pensa la latina. C'était presque un mois auparavant que Santana c'était rendu compte de ses sentiment pour la diva, quand lors d'une soirée, Rachel s'était mise a danser avec un type. Au début la latina pensait que c'était seulement parce que c'est sa colocataire et actuellement meilleure amie et qu'elle voulait juste la protéger. Mais non, au final c'était bien de la jalousie, elle refuser de voir la diva dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Ses sentiment avait augmenter quand elle avait vue Rachel sortir de la douche, entouré simplement d'une serviette, les cheveux encore mouillé avec les gouttes d'eau qui retomber dans l'ouverture de la serviette. Elle avait presque faillit lui sauté dessus mais la brune avait résister et pris une grande douche froide juste après. Santana rougit fortement a cette penser et commença a avoir sacrément chaud.

_**-San' ? Tu va bien ?**_

Rachel posa une main sur le bras de la latina qui rougit de plus belle, heureusement qu'elle était d'origine hispanique.

_**-C'est bon Rach'..**_

Elle se leva précipitamment et regagna sa chambre sous le regard choqué de la diva. La latina ferma la porte et se laissa glisser contre celle-ci.

_**-Calme toi, calme toi.. Après tout c'est pas comme si c'était réciproque. C'est vrai, Rachel n'a jamais aimer les filles, elle est hétéro ! Une pur hétéro !**_

_**-San' avec qui tu parle ?**_

_**-Quoi ? Heuu.. Personne.**_

_**-Tu est sur que ça va ?**_

_**-Oui, oui..**_

Santana sortit et remarqua que Rachel commencer à préparer le déjeuner. Elle s'approcha doucement et s'assit a sa place.

_**-Rachel ? Il faut qu'on parle..**_

Rachel sursauta a la voix de Santana, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver. Elle mit a chauffer les reste et s'assit en face de la latina, elle lui déposa un verre de vin et s'en servit un aussi.

_**-De quoi veut-tu parler ? **_

_**-J-Je.. **_

Santana bût une gorgé de son vin comme s'il allait lui donner du courage alors que Rachel se pencha un peu plus comme pour l'inciter a parler. Santana déglutit et pris une grande inspiration.

_**-Voila.. Jepenseetreamoureusedetoi..**_

_**-Quoi ?**_

_**-J'ai dit que je pense être amoureuse de.. heu.. d'une fille.**_

_**-Mais c'est génial San' ! Je la connais ?**_

_**-Oui.. heu Non ! Non, tu la connais pas !**_

_**-Et tu avais peur de me dire sa ? J'ai cru que tu avait tué quelqu'un moi !**_

Santana rigola nerveusement et passa sa main dans c'est cheveux avant de continuer.

_**-Comment je peux savoir si c'est réciproque ?**_

_**-Tu n'a qu'a l'inviter a dîner puis tu l'a raccompagne chez elle et juste devant sa porte tu l'embrasse et si elle répond a ton baiser, c'est que tu as une chance.. **_

_**-Sérieux là ? C'est super nian nian ton truc !**_

_**-T'es exaspérante ! Tu n'a qu'a simplement l'embrasser quand tu la vois et si elle répond c'est pareil. Un simple baiser et tu saura !**_

La latina acquiesça et Rachel servit le déjeuner qui se passa tranquillement. Santana se posa plusieurs questions, comment allait-elle faire pour embrasser la brune et surtout allait-elle la repousser ? L'après-midi quand Rachel rentra d'une promenade, Santana se dit que c'était le bon moment. Rachel commença a partir vers la salle de bain mais la grande brune la retint et la colla contre elle. Elle la regarda ses yeux une fraction de seconde avant de l'embrasser. Quelque instants plus tard, Santana se décolla, laissant Rachel partir jusqu'à la salle de bain. La diva était partit sans rien dire mais ce n'était pas important parce que elle avait répondu à son baiser.

* * *

_**Voila ! Transformation en fiction ou pas ? Bisous, bisous.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**themaoko : Merci de me dire ce que tu pense ! :) Je suis aussi une Faberrienne et je compte d'ailleurs écrire une fiction en alternatif sur ce couple, j'espère que tu la lira ! :) **_

_**prefabsprout : Voila, voila ! Bonne lecture :)**_

_**bluemoon61 : Et bien voila pour toi ! :)**_

_**meg1287 : De rien, mais je pense que ce chapitre sera le dernier, désoler mais je me rattrape en le faisant au début du point de vue de Rachel ! :3**_

_**Emy Unbroken : Tu le saura dans ce chapitre ;)**_

* * *

_**POV Rachel :**_

Mais quel idiote tu es Rachel Berry, elle t'embrasse et toi tu pars comme sa ! Tu l'a laisse en plan dans la cuisine, mais je doit faire quoi moi ? Je sais que je suis amoureuse d'elle mais si c'était que pour s'amuser ?

Va lui dire que tu l'aime imbécile ! Non n'y va pas elle va te rejeter ! Mais non va si elle t'aime ! Non elle mens c'est juste pour s'amuser ! MAIS VOS GUEULES ! On peut même pas réfléchir correctement dans sa tête.. Bon maintenant tu y va et tu t'explique avec elle, mais elle aime une autre fille.. Mais c'est moi l'autre fille ! Putain ce baiser était fabuleux ! Elle embrasse comme une déesse, et puis son corps tout près du mien j'avais envie de.. Ok, ok, calme toi ! Donc je vais y allez et on va en parler calmement..

* * *

_**POV Omniscient :**_

Rachel ce dirige vers la cuisine quel à quitter quelque minutes plus tôt et y retrouve Santana buvant une tasse de café avec un sourire niais coller sur le visage.

_**-Santana ?**_

La concerné se retourne est blêmit face à la vue de Rachel, non sans pensé quel est mignonne avec cette petite moue.

_**-Je pense qu'on devrais parler de ce qui viens de ce passer, Santana..**_

_**-Hum.. Oui.**_

Elles s'installent sur le canapé et Rachel démarre la conversation.

_**-Pourquoi.. Tu.. Pourquoi tu as fait sa ?**_

_**-Tu connais très bien la réponse..**_

La latina baisse la tête alors que la brune se sent coupable d'avoir posé une question aussi débile. Rachel commence a jouer nerveusement avec ses mains et plonge son regard dans celui de Santana qui avait relevé la tête.

_**-Est-ce que sa veux dire que c'est moi la fille ? Je veux dire celle dont tu est amoureuse ?**_

_**-Tu va continuer de poser des question débiles toutes la soirée ou tu attend réellement une réponse ?**_

Rachel ouvre la bouche et la referme immédiatement provoquant un soupir d'exaspération a Santana qui passe une main dans ses cheveux ébènes avant de répondre.

_**-Oui, c'est toi la fille dont je suis amoureuse. Maintenant je vais m'en allez parce que tu est hétéro, que j'ai gâcher nôtre amitié et que tu ne veux plus me parler..**_

La latina se relève pour partir mais la petite diva l'en empêche en se relevant et en l'a retournant pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Santana met quelques secondes pour comprendre mais répond au baiser, se décollant ensuite pour reprendre du souffle. La diva prend alors la parole.

_**-Est-ce que sa veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ?**_

_**-Tu pose trop de questions !**_

La latina l'embrasse tout en la faisant basculer sur le canapé avant de laisser parcourir ses main sur le corps de la diva, ne laissant aucun doute sur la tournure de leur soirée.

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**Voila pour la fin, un peu court je sais mais je n'avais pas plus d'inspiration. J'espère que vous avez comme même aimer ! Bisous, bisous.**_


End file.
